Fighting A Losing War
by heyitsmariahhh
Summary: Sum: Blaine's life takes an unexpected turn for the worst, and it's just too big for him to take on by himself. Cue the Anderberry friendship and Klainebows! Shit summary I know, whatever. Teen for big kid words!
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Hey guys, just a little idea that popped into my head, hope ya like! Follow me on tumblr heyitsmariahhh and I'll love you forever! **

**Reviews are welcome; I'd love any advice, tips, or even critiques! **

"I have a boyfriend." Blaine announced.

And everything stopped; his mother stopped dead in her tracks of reaching for a napkin, his father broke off his story about some man at the firm a few days prior, and Blaine's stomach clenched. He'd been dreading this inevitable conversation for months; since he and Kurt had started dating. And now it was here and there was no going back.

Avoiding this hadn't been a big problem before, since his parents were constantly on business trips, or vacations, or at conferences on the other side of the country, but they were finally home and honestly, this should've happened months ago, but this really isn't the kind of phone call a gay teenager wants to have with his homophobic parents.

Don't get him wrong though, Blaine loved Kurt more than anything in the world, and he was proud of their relationship, and while he'd love for his parents to be aware of the biggest part of his life, he knew how they'd react to it.

Yelling, or crying, or denying, or all of the above. And he would be right: after his words, Blaine's mother began quietly sobbing into her hand, and his father grew a more stony expression than Blaine had ever seen, which was saying something because his father was the king of disapproving glances.

There was more dead silence until

his father asked "Why are you doing this to us?"

"I'm not doing anything; this is just who I am." Blaine argued meekly.

"You know I can't have that under my roof." his father continued, still keeping his cold eyes on his son.

Blaine glanced at his mother, looming for any sort of input from her other than tears but received nothing. She didn't even look at him. "Have what under your roof? I'm still me." Blaine informed his dad, becoming scared of the direction this conversation was headed.

"You know what Blaine." his father's unforgiving voice implored.

Blaine shook his head stubbornly "No I don't. You've never had a problem with me before now, hell, you pretended nothing happened when I first came out to you."

His mother said something for the first time during that conversation. "We thought it was just a phase." her soft voice said.

"It is just a phase." Blaine's father interjected firmly before facing his son "We didn't think you'd be taking this rebellion this far."

Blaine didn't know quite what to say; Let's see, after two years, his parents were still in denial about his sexuality, they were already pretending Kurt didn't exist, and they're still convinced being gay is not only Blaine's choice, but his way of disobeying them.

"Just get out." his father's cold voice demanded. Blaine stared at is father in disbelief, only receiving his cold, hateful glare in return. He looked to his mom in desperation and saw the face he recognized only too well. She knew this was wrong, and that she still loved Blaine, but she wasn't going to do a thing about it.

"You have fifteen minute to pack and I want you out." he spat at Blaine before standing abruptly and leaving the room.

"Mom?" Blaine's voice quivered. His mom glanced at him, her bottom lip trembling before she left the room after her husband.

Blaine sat there for a moment, silent tears running down his cheeks until he forced himself to stand up. After all, he only had fifteen minutes to pack his life away. He walked back upstairs and grabbed his suitcase from his closet. Thank god dalton had at least gotten him a quality suitcase. He first packed his laptop and the framed pictures of him and Kurt that sat on his dresser. After packing away all his most important, and meaningful relics, he started on his clothes. He grabbed a handful of underwear, and tank tops, a few polo shirts, a few cardigans, his red, black and yellow skinny jeans, sweatpants, his pajamas, and a pair of boat shoes. He grabbed his drawer of bow ties and suspenders and threw in a couple as well, and sweaters. It was getting cold, he'd want his sweaters. He grabbed a couple of his button downs and jammed them into his bag as well. One suitcase was filled to the brim, and he still had so many things to pack.

He ran around frantically, grabbing his phone and charger, his iPod, his contacts, toothbrush, comb, and throwing them all into his extra backpack. What was he forgetting? He crossed his bedroom again and grabbed his wallet off his dresser. He slid his glasses onto his nose and put on his pea coat. A small collection of Jane Austen's, the Harry Potter's, and a minuscule portion of Blaine's bookshelf made it into the bag and a tear slid down his nose. His parents got him all of his books. He threw what small amount of sweatshirts he had into the bag, as well as his sunglasses and zipped it up. Last thing, he grabbed his old baby blanket, packed it up and looked around his bedroom.

It looked like he'd been robbed. All of his most expensive things were gone, and his clothes looked like a tornado blew threw them. Blaine wiped the wetness under his eyes. Not yet, don't let him see you cry. Be strong; or at least pretend to be. He grabbed his suitcase and keyboard, slipping on his oxfords and school bag and walked out the door. He made his way downstairs, and saw his parents standing in the kitchen. His dad tossed him car keys.

"Don't you dare think of coming back here." he said simply before leaving the room again.

Blaine tried to meet his mother's eyes, but she wouldn't meet his gaze and she fled the room. Blaine bit his trembling lip as more tears slid down his cheeks. He left the house quickly, not wanting his parents to see him start sobbing. He threw his bags and suitcases into his car and jumped inside. This could not be happening. Please tell him this was some horrible, horrible dream.

He peeled out of his driveway, out of his neighborhood before considering going somewhere. He still had his debit and credit cards, his car, and his cellphone. It could be worse. Blaine pulled into the CVS on main street, driving an extra four blocks than rather facing the one right around the corner from his house. No, it wasn't his house anymore. His dad made that much clear.

He walked inside with his headphones plugged in, so he was void of any of the sound surrounding him. He didn't want to hear the happy laughter and conversations of functional relationships. He walked to the toiletry aisle and looked around. So that's what he forgot; hair gel. He grabbed three bottles of his favorite brand and threw them into a basket. Might as well start shopping.

He grabbed new toothpaste and conditioner, and face wipes. Blaine new he needed to face the issue of, oh yeah he's homeless, but honestly, it was so much easier to pretend his biggest problems were trying to decide between Neutrogena and Clean and Clear.

He'd only reached the razors when he felt someone tap on his shoulder. He turned around to see Rachel Berry, engulfing him in a tight hug. He did the motions of hugging her back but with no conviction. What was the point?Rachel pulled back beaming, apparently not noticing Blaine's disinterest when she saw his face.

Blaine took out his ear buds as her lips started moving. "-Look terrible, are you okay?" she asked frantically.

Blaine ducked his head. Of course, it was just his luck to run into someone he knew here. "Blaine?" Rachel asked hesitantly. "Are your parents here with you?"

Whether Rachel realized it or not, it was Rachel's casual mention of his parents that pushed Blaine over the edge. He broke down. He half dropped, half set down his basket and sat on the floor in the middle of the aisle, sobbing into his hands.

Rachel was struck by how much he looked like a little kid. She crouched down to his level and placed a gentle hand on his back. She started rubbing smoothing circles into his back when Blaine heard other voices. Two male voices. Blaine couldn't focus on what they were saying, but they sounded worried. These must be her dads. What it must be like to have supportive parents. Blaine had only met the Berry men once, and that was opening night of West Side Story, and he'd only spoken to them for a moment. Although they seemed like nice people.

"Hey buddy." one of them greeted him, kneeling beside Rachel. "What's going on?" he asked.

Blaine didn't lift his head to respond, he didn't even acknowledge someone was talking to him.

The other man with a lower voice said "Hey kiddo, what's wrong? Where are your parents?"

Blaine sniffed, unable to hold up his head, but just able to hold back his sobs "At home, I'd imagine."

He didn't see it, but the two adults shared a concerned look. "Why's that?" the first male asked.

Rachel's hand didn't stopped rubbing Blaine's back, though she stated at her dads with worried eyes. Blaine didn't answer for a minute, two wrapped up in his own thoughts.

"They kicked me out." he whispered hoarsely after a long moment.

Rachel gasped and the adults shared looks similar. "Oh my god, Blaine I'm so sorry." she said "But, why?"

Blaine sniffed heavily "They don't approve of homosexuality." he mumbled.

Rachel's dads looked even more unhappy at this; here was a teenager, probably seventeen or eighteen, kicked out of his house just because he was gay. It was heart breaking.

Rachel seemed to be a step ahead "Where are you staying?" she asked.

Blaien rubbed his eyes under his glasses. He loved his glasses. Their dark frames hid the bags under his eyes far better than any kind of makeup could.

"Nowhere yet. It just happened maybe a half hour ago. Probably the Motel 6 down the street." he responded, sounding not exactly upset, just, empty.

Rachel looked devastated. She looked at her dads quickly, her eyes begging for them to do something. They didn't need to look at Rachel to know what they were going to do.

Hiram patted Blaine's arm "C'mon buddy, you can stay with us for tonight." he promised him.

Leroy nodded "As long as you need to, okay Blaine?"

Blaine sat up a little straighter and pushed his glasses back up his nose "No that's okay, thank you, but I don't want to intrude-"

"Blaine." Rachel's voice demanded. "This isn't exactly an offer." she informed him. Blaine looked at her for a second before dropping his gaze to the floor again and clamping down hard on his lower lip.

"Thank you." he whispered in a trembling voice.

The men stood up and nodded at Rachel before walking away to continue their shopping. Blaine probably didn't want them there right now. Rachel helped Blaine to his feet and kissed his forehead "C'mon," she whispered "Let's finish your shopping."

Blaine nodded mutely and grabbed his basket again and let Rachel hold onto his other hand.

Blaine was grateful he'd done most of his shopping before he saw Rachel, and finished quickly after, only grabbing his particular aftershave.

Rachel thought he was done, and started leading them to the register but he said "Hold on," before walking over to where people picked up their prescriptions.

"Can I help you?" the woman at the desk asked happily.

Blaine pulled two empty prescription bottles out of his coat pocket and placed them gingerly on the counter. He pulled his license out of his wallet and the woman looked over all of his items before grabbing the two bottles and walking away saying simply "Just a minute."

Rachel glanced at him curiously, but he pretended not to notice. The woman handed Blaine an official CVS Pharmacy bag with his bottles in it and they walked to the front register where the Berry's already we checking out.

Blaine payed with a swipe of his debit card, deciding his credit would only be used for his pills and gas since his parents would see.

They walked out of the store and Rachel walked Blaine to his car, telling him to just follow her dad's car back to her place. Blaine nodded obediently and Rachel kissed his cheek before climbing into the backseat of her parent's car.

Blaine followed the Berry's back to their house easily, since it was almost eight on a school night, there wasn't much commotion around. He pulled into the driveway after them, and all three Berry's walked over to Blaine's car to help him bring in his things. He really didn't have much.

They stepped inside and Blaine was struck by how homey the place was; his house looked like a house for sale, with next to no decorations or family photos. The Berry residence was almost a complete opposite; pictures of Rachel at singing and dancing shows everywhere, family portraits, even caricatures on the walls.

They brought Blaine's things up to Rachel's room, since she had an extra bed in there (futon), and the four of them stayed in the room for a moment.

Leroy smiled warmly at Blaine "How about you and Rachel change into some pajamas, and I'll make some tea." he said, grabbing Hiram's hand, and pulling him downstairs with him.

Blaine didn't do anything for a moment, until Rachel started moving towards her closet to find some pajamas. Blaine dug through his suitcase until he found the pajama set he was looking for. He'd only packed one pair, so he packed the navy set that Kurt bought him. He put them on without much thought; usually he was extremely reserved, but right now, he honestly just didn't have the effort to care.

Rachel got changed as well, seeming to guess Blaine's mind was somewhere else she didn't try to start a conversation.

Until her dads came back in with some tea. She grabbed Blaine's hand and they say down on Rachel's bed, sitting with their backs propped against the headboard. Leroy placed the tray on Rachel's bedside table and he and Hiram sat down opposite Blaine and Rachel.

"So Blaine, want to tell us what happened?" Leroy asked.

"If you're ready to tell us." Hiram interjected.

Blaine shrugged "I suppose so." he answered before taking a deep breath. "Right. So, I've known I was gay since eighth grade, and I told my parents then. I was terrified to do it, because I knew my parent's view on it, but what was odd when it happened, was they didn't seem to care.

"And then later that year at a Sadie Hawkins dance, a friend of mine and I got the living crap beat out of us. I didn't realize until after it happened that my parents thought it was a faze." he let out a bitter laugh "Hell, they still do. For whatever reason, they're still under the impression I'm gay just to spite them. Until today."

He took a break in the story to rub his itching eyes under his glasses before sniffing and pushing the frames back up his nose. "I've been in a relationship for almost a year now, with the love of my life, and I wanted to tell my family."

Hiram and Leroy exchanged a small smile. So young, and so in love. "And I hadn't yet because they're almost never home because of work. But they were both home tonight and I told them."

Blaine's eyes filled with tears again and he looked down at his hands, that he was playing idly with in his lap. "And they didn't understand "why I was doing this to them" and that they didn't think I'd "take this faze this far" as if it's one petty teenage rebellion."

Rachel squeezed Blaine's hand as tears rolled down his cheeks. "What pulls did you get at the pharmacy?" Rachel asked.

"Anti-depressants, and something for my insomnia." he admitted. He hated telling people things that let them realize what a mess he really was. He'd been on both for a few years, but he was ashamed to admit it. It made him feel weak, and pathetic.

Rachel bit her lower lip and nodded slightly. "Does Kurt know about them?" she asked.

He nodded "He's the only one besides my parents and my brother who knows. And Wes and David."

"Have you called him yet? I know he would want you to." she said wisely.

Blaine shook his head "I don't know what to say without scaring him. I know he hates the relationship I have with my parents, I don't want him to worry."

Leroy laughed. "Bud, he's your boyfriend; apparently the love of your life. He's going to worry."

Blaine chuckled and Hiram and Rachel both untensed slightly at the sound.

Blaine grabbed his phone off the futon "I suppose I'll go call him." he said before stepping into the hall.

The Berry's sat on the bed in silence for a moment. "How long is he going to be with us?" Rachel asked.

"Maybe a while, baby I don't know. Family stuff is hard, and adults are stubborn. It might be a little while before he's leaving." Hiram answered.

Rachel nodded "I feel bad for him. I knew before that he wasn't super close with his parents, but I didn't think it was anywhere near this level." she admitted.

Leroy nodded "I'm glad we found him when we did; I can't stand the thought of him staying at a motel."

In the hallway, Blaine was trying to dial Kurt's number with shaky fingers. Thank god for speed dial.

The phone rang for about three chimes before it was answered. "Hey Blaine!" Finn's voice boomed.

"Hi Finn, is Kurt there?" he asked, hating how his voice was shaking.

Finn noticed. Of course he did. "Dude, are you okay?" he asked.

"Fine, I just need to talk to Kurt."

"Kay, gimme a second." Finn said. Blaine heard the sound of footsteps and Finn's voice call away from the phone.

"Hey baby." Kurt's sweet voice greeted him.

"Hey sweetheart, what are you doing?" he asked, usually Kurt's phone was attached at his hip.

"Some of the glee girls are over, we're watching some movies" Kurt answered happily.

"That's great, baby." Blaine said before Kurt spoke up again. "Blaine? What's the matter?" he asked.

Blaine heard the background noise cease and he suddenly felt extremely self conscious. "Could we talk, a little more alone?"

"Please tell me you're not breaking up with me via phone call." Kurt said, and Blaine heard some girlish giggles.

"No, never." Blaine said immediately. "I need to talk to you."

"What's up,B?" Kurt asked, closing the basement door behind him.

Blaine's eyes started burning "I love you, okay?" he started.

"I know baby, I love you too-" Kurt responded quickly.

"I need to tell you something, but I just needed to hear you say you loved me." Blaine admitted.

Kurt didn't say anything for a moment "Blaine, you're scaring me."

Blaine took a deep breath "At dinner tonight, I told my parents about you." he heard Kurt's berth hitch "It's went about a successfully as you'd imagine." he said, his eyes welling with tears all over agin. "Th-they they-" Blaine stuttered.

"What? Baby, talk to me." Kurt said from over the phone.

"They kicked me out, Kurt." Blaine said bluntly. "My dad gave me fifteen minutes to pack and get the hell out."

Kurt started crying over the phone "Oh baby, I am so sorry. So, so sorry. Are you okay? Do you need me to pick you up?"

"No, Rachel and her dads are letting me stay with them for tonight; they found me at CVS after it happened. They sort of insisted on me staying." Blaine admitted.

Kurt sighed "That's great B, I'm glad you're staying with someone." he said sincerely, running his fingers through his hair.

"I'll let you get back to your friends, I don't want to burden anyone else-" Blaine started.

"Stop it right now." Kurt demanded without any more preamble. "I know that's what you've been thinking, but it's not true. You're not a burden, and believe it or not I love you so much I would love to keep my girls waiting and talk to you."

A tear fell from Blaine's eye "I love you so much." he whispered into the phone.

Kurt's lower lip trembled "I know baby, I love you too. So much." he responded "Do you want to talk about it?" he asked.

Blaine sighed. He knew Kurt was going to want him talk to him about it, and he wasn't going to deny him that, but he still wasn't looking forward to it. Hopefully it'd be easier than telling the Berry's. After all, he was madly in love with Kurt, that should make it easier to tell him.

"Tomorrow." he decided at last. "I should go, Rachel's going to worry. I love you." he said again.

"I love you too. I'll see you tomorrow." Kurt said and he hung up.

Blaine out his phone back into his pocket and ran a hand through his hair. Thank god for people like Kurt and Rachel.

He walked back into Rachel's room and saw she had taken to making up the futon for Blaine with Hiram. Leroy was folding Blaine's clothes into neat piles from his suitcases.

Blaine smiled awkwardly at them, tugging at the sleeves of his shirt. Hiram and Rachel both beamed at him and Leroy walked over to him. He patted him on the shoulder "Hey buddy. How'd he take the news?"

Blaine ran a hand through his hair, allowing his fingers to free his curls from their gel "Well he freaked out at first, asked if he needed to pick me up, but he sounded pretty relieved when I told him I was with you guys. I don't know, I'm glad I told him, and he would've been hurt if say, he found out from Rachel and not me, but I just felt awful when he started crying." he admitted.

Leroy nodded sympathetically "Yeah buddy, it'll all be okay though." he promised.

"Sometimes I'm not so sure." Blaine mumbled in uncertainty.

Hiram and Leroy exchanged a worried glance, but they had to understand where he was coming from. Honestly, if when they'd come out, and their parents kicked them out of the house, they'd have to question if everything was going to be okay.

Blaine grabbed his bag with all of his toiletries and Rachel grabbed his hand and brought him into her personal bathroom. He smiled gratefully at her and she returned it.

"You can share my bathroom with me, since we don't swing the same way, I don't think there'll be a problem with us getting ready at the same time." she said, looking around the space.

"Speaking of which, I'm going to shower, but feel free to do whatever you'd like in here that doesn't involve the shower." she smiled.

Blaine nodded appreciatively "Thanks Rachel, this really means a lot to me."

Rachel squeezed his hand "Of course, this is your house now too."

Blaine nodded at the ground and glanced at Rachel, sneaking her a small smile. Rachel kissed his cheek and he left the room for her to undress. He didn't shut the door all the way since he'd be in there in a minute, but went back into the bedroom. Leroy had left already, only Hiram was still there, setting another blanket on Blaine's makeshift bed.

He smiled at the teenager when he walked in "Hey bud," he greeted him.

Blaine gave a forced smile and that Hiram saw through immediately "Hey, you don't have to pretend everything's always okay here, alright?"

Blaine licked his lips nervously and nodded "Sorry," he apologized immediately "Force of habit."

Hiram nodded and smirked "You also don't have to apologize for everything." he pointed out.

Blaine half smiled "Another force of habit." he admitted.

Blaine heard the shower turn on and he waited another minute before walking back into the bathroom. He walked in and heard Rachel singing loudly.

He didn't recognize the song, but he had to assume it was Barbra or something. He looked around the bathroom and started unpacking his toiletries.

"Hey Blaine, you can clear off one of the shelves for you. Most of my things can fit on the other two if you need one." she called from her momentary pause from singing.

"Thanks Rach," he responded, the nickname slipping out without any intention.

Rachel smiled to herself at the name and Blaine started singing.

"What'd you forget?" He started, and Rachel giggled before going along with him.

"Got a light?"

"I know you? You're-You're shivering" he sang with a small smile playing on his lips.

"It's nothing

They turned off my heat

And I'm just a little

Weak on my feet

Would you light my candle?

What are you staring at?" she flirted with a broad grin as she kept going about her showering routine.

"Nothing

Your hair in the moonlight

You look familiar

Can you make it?"

At this point, Rachel had started conditioning her hair in the shower, and Blaine started doing the same in the mirror. Though neither of them noticed as they were singing, Hiram and Leroy had both walked to the doorway, and were laughing to themselves as they enjoyed the little performance.

"Just haven't eaten much today

At least the room stopped spinning.

Anyway. What?" Rachel sang, peeking out from behind the shower curtain and peering at Blaine, starting to look like his old self when he performed.

"Nothing

Your smile reminded me of -" Blaine looked out of the corner of his eye at Rachel looking at him and winked at her and did a final run through of conditioner.

"I always remind people of - who is she?" she sang as she put her head under the running water again.

"She died. Her name was April." Blaine sang, putting away his bottled products into the shelves behind the mirror.

"It's out again

Sorry about your friend

Would you light my candle?"

"Well -"

"Yeah. Ow!"

Hiram and Leroy laughed at the pair, both of them singing theatrically like in the show.

"Oh, the wax - it's-"

"Dripping! I like it - between my -"

"Fingers. I figured...

Oh, well. Goodnight." Blaine shut the mirror again and looked behind him for the first time since he entered the bathroom and saw Rachel's dads watching him.

"It blew out again?"

"No - I think that I dropped my stash"

"I know I've seen you out and about

When I used to go out

Your candle's out"

"I'm illin' -

I had it when I walked in the door

It was pure -

Is it on the floor?"

"The floor?"

"They say I have the best ass below 14th street

Is it true?"

"What?"

"you're staring again."

"Oh no.

I mean you do - have a nice -

I mean - You look familiar"

Rachel shut off the water and pulled on a towel before stepping out of the shower, smiling at her dads as she and Blaine kept singing. Blaine moved over to make room for Rachel as she started to moisturize her face, bumping her hip playfully as the song ended.

Hiram and Leroy politely clapped at the end and Rachel graciously bowed, and Blaine blushed "That was lovely," Hiram said "Perhaps a little sensitive subject matter, but it was a lovely performance."

Blaine and Rachel laughed and Hiram and Leroy smiled; it was nice to see Blaine looking something other than heartbroken. Rachel finished her mighty routine and Blaine finished packing away his toiletries soon enough, and they finished getting ready for bed. Rachel pulled Blaine into a tight hug before crawling into her bed. "Goodnight Blaine." she said before shutting the light by her bedside table off.

Blaine climbed into his own bed and switched off the lamp beside him, bidding Rachel a soft "Sleep well." He popped an insomnia pill and laid in his bed until three thirty rolled around before and he could finally fall sleep. He wished his pill had worked a little better, though with all the stress and crying he'd suffered through that day, three hours was probably lucky.

**A/N: Holy crap, that happened quickly! Anyway, do you guys like it so far? Review/like/follow, pick your poison! I'll probably continue if you guys can dig it!**

**Side note: You guys getting pumped for season 5?! I just saw Darren on his Listen Up Tour and he sang Teenage Dream and he was so amazing it just got me so excited for some Klaine lovin' this season! **

**Also, if you guys are feelin' it, I take prompts! In reviews and on my tumblr! Love ya lots!**


	2. Chapter 2

Blaine awoke that morning to the noise of someone getting ready. Why were they do loud? What were they even doing here? His mother and father usually left for work before he even woke up. He couldn't place why, but Blaine had a horrible feeling in the pit of his stomach and a pounding headache, like when you forgot to do a project or study for a big test.

Oh. The thoughts of last night came rushing back to Blaine in an instant, and he suddenly felt breathless; like someone just knocked the wind out of him. Last night, his parents kicked him out, he was homeless for about thirty minutes, and he was temporarily adopted by the Berry family. He slowly sat upright in his bed and mulled over his thoughts. He wondered how normal people's nights went last night.

He was still feeling the affects of drowsiness on him as he looked around the room. It was very pink. Where the hell was he? Then he heard the dulcet tones of someone loudly singing in the room to his left. Oh that's right; he was in Rachel's room.

He stumbled out of his bed, sliding his glasses on so he could actually see his surroundings, since he was almost blind without them. He blinked heavily and trudged into the small bathroom where Rachel was already showering.

"Blaine, is that you?" she called when she heard the door open.

Blaine realized she was talking to him, but wasn't exactly sure what his response was suppose to entail; was he to say yes, good morning, or retell the tale of why he was there, or was she expecting his life story. He opted to simply not respond.

Rachel peeked her head out from behind the curtain and saw Blaine, standing at the sink, trying to open a bottle with shaking fingers. She frowned when she realized it was his antidepressants. Blaine finally undid the stubborn seal and stared at the pill. He didn't need them everyday, like he used to, but he just knew he would need one after a day like yesterday. He was actually pretty proud of not needing them daily anymore, and soon after befriending Kurt, he just began needing them less and less. Some times he could go months without a refill.

But not today. Blaine held the pill in his palm and tried to think of something to prevent him from doing this; Kurt had been so proud of you for lasting three months, and now you're just going to quit? What about dear old dad? Can't you prove him wrong for once and show him you're man enough not to need these? But despite anything he could think of, Blaine knew in his heart he was too weak not to. He swallowed his pill and looked in the mirror. And for the first time in his life, he really didn't like what he saw. He closed the bottle and slid it back onto it's shelf and started working on his hair. He usually conditioned it to keep it from getting dry, and gelled it down, but honestly, he was so tired of looking at himself in the mirror, and he simply squirted a blob of gel onto his hand and haphazardly ran it through his messy curls. Who even cared what he looked like anymore?

Before, Blaine always felt like one reason he tried so hard with his outfits, was because he thought it might win his parent's affection. He often wondered what normal kid's parents thought of them, but Blaine's had never been affectionate, or emotionally attached with him. Unfortunately that was something Blaine wanted more than anything; for his parents love and acceptance. But you can't always get what you want.

He walked out the bathroom again and went to pick out an outfit. He gazed at the piles of his clothes Leroy kindly folded for him and grabbed his black skinny jeans and his overly large grayish brown sweater. He loved this sweater; it's too long sleeves that Blaine had always found comfort in, the light brown, almost grayish color it was that he'd never been able to come up with a name for, the fact that Kurt loved it, but pretended otherwise.

Blaine didn't bother with contacts that morning, still not wanting to face his reflection, and electing to keep on his glasses. He slid on his oxfords and sat back on his bed as the shower turned off.

He leaned against the wall, letting his head rest against it as he curled his knees up to his chest and held them there. He'd done this since he was a child; curl up on himself when he was scared or had no idea what to do.

And then he made the unfortunate mistake of letting himself think again. He thought back to last night; his mother's tears, her heartbroken expression, how she avoided eye contact as he left. His father's cold glare, the hate laced with every word he spat at Blaine, how disgusted he was with his own flesh and blood.

Blaine didn't even notice the tears that fell fell from his eyes until he was abruptly shot back into reality when the bedroom door opened. His kept his head down and wiped his eyes as Leroy entered the room.

He sat on the bed across from Blaine and stared intently at him. Rachel came out of the bathroom, wrapped in a towel and walked over to her clothes and felt her heart break all over again as she saw Blaine crying.

"How are you doing, buddy?" Leroy asked.

Blaine again questioned what he expected the answer to be. Oh I'm swell, who needs parents anyways? He wasn't sure, but decided staying silent wasn't going to work forever.

"My parents kicked me out of the house last night." he said instead, hating how pitifully his voice shook.

Leroy places a comforting hand on his shoulder and Rachel looked through her clothes, sneaking side glances at the pair.

"I know, buddy, I know." Leroy sighed.

Blaine didn't respond, part because he didn't know if he was supposed to, and partly because he wasn't sure if his throbbing head would even be able to form coherent sentences right now.

Rachel took her outfit back into her bathroom to get dressed and Leroy stood up. "C'mon, let's go get some caffeine in you."

As much as Blaine wanted to sit on the futon forever, not moving or doing anything, caffeine sounded outlandishly good to him. He stood up and followed Leroy out of the room, to the kitchen, where he was engulfed in the warm aroma of coffee.

Leroy smiled at him "Hungry? I can make you something if you like."

Blaine shook his head. He was actually pretty nauseous. Food probably wasn't a good idea right now. "Okay, do you want coffee, tea, juice..?" Leroy asked.

"Coffee sounds great." Blaine said hoarsely. He cleared his throat and say down at one of the stools at the island in the middle of the kitchen.

Leroy poured him a mug, glad Hiram had made a pot before he left for work and slid it across the table to Blaine, along with half and half and sugar.

Blaine poured cream into it and stirred it for a moment and Leroy decided to make himself busy. Blaine must already be feeling uncomfortable, watching him all morning probably wouldn't help that.

Blaine was half finished with his mug when Rachel bounded down the stairs, clad in a short, blue polka dotted dress and knee high socks. She ruffled Blaine's hair affectionately, and grew slight unease at its state. It was adorable, and she thought he should stop gelling his hair, but Blaine was very adamant about keeping it perfectly (overly) gelled to his head. Seeing him not care about it was a little worrying.

Rachel ate a bit of toast and tea for her breakfast and checked the time "Are you almost ready to go?" she asked.

Blaine nodded and slid off his chair and walked back upstairs to get his bag. Leroy cleared off the counter top, putting away the cream and sugar and putting his mug in the sink. He couldn't not notice Rachel's worried expression.

Blaine walked back down the stairs, messenger bag in his shoulder, and gave Leroy a small smile as Rachel slipped on her red pea coat and into some black flats.

Rachel gave her dad a kiss on the cheek and walked with Blaine. They were barely off the porch when Blaine turned around, muttering about forgetting his keys.

Rachel grabbed his hand "It's okay, we can carpool." she said with a grin.

As much as it looked like it hurt Blaine, he walked with Rachel to her car, sliding into the passenger seat.

The drive to school was silent. Every time Rachel decided to start a conversation, the look on Blaine's face prevented her from doing so. So she kept the radio off and didn't speak, and Blaine silently stared out the window, looking something similar to an abused puppy. At least he looked less far away with some caffeine in his veins.

They got to McKinley and they walked inside together, Blaine half dragging his feet. They stepped inside and Blaine stumbled back as someone threw themselves at him. He didn't hug them back, and ditched his immediate notion that it was Kurt when he saw the long blond hair.

"I'm so sorry, Blaine warbler." Brittany whispered in his ear.

Blaine sighed. Of course she already knew. Kurt must've told the girls why he calling the night before.

Brittany let go of him when she realized how one-sided the hug was. "Blaine?" she asked hesitantly, shooting a look at Rachel. Blaine glanced beside her and saw Santana eying him as well.

"I'm sorry, I have to go to class." he excused himself even though the warning bell hadn't even rung. He kept his head down as he hurried away, lifting it once he knew he was safely away from his friend's pitying expressions.

He looked up and saw every student in the hallway staring at him. Wow, gossip really did spread like wildfire here. He saw many girls looking at him as if he were a sick puppy, even Azimio nodded at him sympathetically

Most of them probably couldn't even imagine what it was like to lose both their parents in one night, especially because they didn't like them, not because they died. Hell, most of them probably didn't know how to spend one day without their parents. And then here was Blaine, disowned by the very reason he was alive.

At least he knew where to draw the line. Though Blaine wasn't sure if he'd even notice if someone bullied him today; he was too consumed by his thoughts to register people were trying to talk to him. Just keep your head down and keep walking.

He got to his English class first block, and noticed he was the first one there. He sat in the front, in the corner. He knew his peers would be staring at him no matter where he sat; at least this way he didn't have to see it.

As the room slowly started filling up, Blaine noticed every one of his classmates give him a look that made him feel sick. He laid his arms on his desk and rested his head on them, not burying his face, but staring straight ahead.

He vaguely noticed Mike and Finn to his right, trying to talk to him but he didn't even try to understand what they were saying, much less respond.

Blaine's first two classes passed in a blur of missed notes and an inattentive lecture, and when the lunch bell rang, he didn't rush off to the cafeteria like everyone who had first lunch did. No, he went to the library.

He knew that if he went to lunch, he would have to face Kurt and the glee club, and that's really not something he was ready for yet. And he knew he wouldn't be able to keep any food down anyways.

He sat down on the floor of the library, grabbing a random book off a shelf as he passed. He opened the book but didn't read it. He wondered about Kurt; he was probably worried sick about him. He thought about the New Directions; they were probably discussing how distant Blaine had been all morning; not paying attention in class, not responding or reacting to what they were saying, discussing his current living situation.

Blaine stayed in his spot on the floor until the bell rang and he made his way to his third block class. He knew it was English, but at the end of the lesson, he honestly couldn't say what they'd been discussing. He had no idea. Fourth block fell the same way.

Once the final bell rolled around, Blaine seriously regretted his decision of letting Rachel drive him. There was no way he could skip glee now.

He walked to the choir room by himself, not bothering to wait for Kurt to walk with him like he always did, instead slowly making his way to the choir room.

He was the last glee club member to get there, and he stepped into the room with his head down and noticed the conversations in the room stop immediately. So that's what it felt like to know people were just talking about you.

He didn't get to his seat before

Kurt came over, grabbing Blaine's hand and pulling him back into the hallway.

As soon as they were out of the room, Kurt threw his arms around Blaine's shoulders and hugged him tightly. Blaine hugged him back but only just.

Kurt pulled back and pressed his lips to Blaine's quickly before looking at him with wide eyes. "Blaine," he whispered "What happened?" he asked.

Blaine ducked his head as his eyes filled with tears "My parents kicked me out." he whispered.

"I know, but why?" Kurt pressed, holding onto Blaine's hands.

Blaine's lower lip trembled "Because I wanted them to accept me." he choked out before he he fell to pieces all over again.

Kurt hugged him closely, and let Blaine cry on him, rubbing his boyfriend's back as he sobbed onto his shoulder.

Kurt knew the New Directions must know exactly what was happening out here because the door wasn't closed, and Blaine wasn't exactly being quiet.

Blaine held onto Kurt like a lifeline and for once, he let himself be vulnerable. After barely a minute, Blaine controlled his heavy breathing and racking sobs, and whispered into Kurt's neck "I'm so sorry."

Kurt pulled back an held Blaine's neck and forced him to look at him "Don't you dare apologize for this." he said fiercely.

It looked like Blaine was using all of his energy not to cry, and he nodded at Kurt, his bleary eyes red rimmed and still filled with tears. He was so thankful he didn't wear his contacts today.

Kurt pressed his lips to Blaine's once more and took his hand and led him back into the choir room. Blaine kept his eyes trained on the floor, so he didn't see Kurt fiercely shaking his head at the New Directions, telling them to not anything.

Blaine sat down in the front row next to Kurt, and folded his legs up on his chair, and kept his eyes locked on his folded hands, resting in his lap. Kurt put a comforting hand on his leg, tracing patterns and shapes into it, and remaining the only thing keeping Blaine in focus with reality. The rest of the club stared at Blaine, trying to think of any possible way they could contribute positively to the current situation and drawing a blank.

After a minute, Mr. Shue walked in the door, late as usual. He stood at the piano and looked around the group "Hey guys," he greeted them.

"So I know some of you are going through through some pretty tough things right now-" Blaine clenched his eyes shut and internally cursed himself. Even the teachers knew. This had reached a whole new level of suck. "But I want to have some songs this week, that inspire you, or others. Let's make this week a positive one."

The glee club nodded respectively, many of them glancing at Blaine again.

They broke into smaller groups to begin discussing their song options, and Mr. Shue walked up to Blaine. The New Directions stopped conversation immediately and listened intently.

Mr. Shue walked up to Blaine's seat and crouched down in front of him to get eye level with him. "Hey Blaine. How you doing?" he asked.

He didn't lift his gaze off his hands "Fine." he answered too quickly.

Anyone could see through his lie. Mr. Shue nodded "So how are you handling things?" he pressed.

Blaine slowly lifted his gaze to meet Mr. Shue's eyes and asked wearily "Do we really need to talk about this?"

Mr. Shue nodded "Honestly I think we do." he answered, trying to look past Blaine's red and puffy, bloodshot eyes.

Blaine sighed "Honestly Mr. Shue, I don't know if what I'm doing is even considered "handling things"." he responded honestly.

The New Directions all listened eagerly, straining to hear their quiet responses "What do you mean?" Mr. Shue asked.

Blaine sighed and glanced around at all the curious eyes before looking directly at the teacher in front of him. "Well, I'm currently living with Rachel, I haven't eaten anything in the past twenty hours, I only slept for three last night, even on insomnia meds, I haven't been able to think about anything other than what happened, last night, and this morning, and I had to take antidepressants again, for the first time in three months." he said, not taking his eyes off Mr. Shue's "Would anyone call that "handling things"?" he asked, searching Mr. Shue's eyes for answers he didn't have.

Mr. Shue swallowed "Want to talk in the hall?" he deflected.

Blaine sighed and stood up "I guess." he mumbled, following the teacher into the hall.

Mr. Shue faced Blaine once they were a little ways away from the door "Do you think maybe you should talk to Ms. Pillsbury about all this?"

Blaine shook his head before he even finished talking "Honestly Mr. Shue, even talking to you was a stretch."

He was slightly disappointed, but Mr. Shue hardly expected anything else. "So who have you talked to?" he asked.

Blaine sighed "I promised Kurt last night I'd talk to him about it, and I gave the Berry's the gist of things." he said "How did you even find out about it?"

"Teachers hear more than a little gossip throughout the school day." he said.

Blaine sighed again. Great. So the whole school knows he's a fuck up. Fantastic.

"I really want you to take this assignment seriously." he informed Blaine.

He nodded "Yeah, it's just a little hard for me to be positive right now." he informed him.

Mr. Shue patted him on the shoulder "Try." he said before walking back into the choir room.

Blaine sighed. Let's add him to the list of adults who want him to be something he's not. In this case, positive. And what a list it was shaping up to be.

Blaine took a deep breath before stepping back into the room where everyone was working. He sat down next to Kurt and kissed him on the cheek. It was time for one Blaine Anderson to start making up for being an inattentive boyfriend.

Kurt smiled at took his hand, and held it for the rest of rehearsal. When Mr. Shue finally dismissed them, Blaine kissed Kurt's hand before letting it go and walking over to Rachel.

"Hey Rach, I'll be heading over to Kurt's, I'll probably be back at your house around six." he said. He usually left shortly after dinner since he and Kurt both had homework they needed to be doing.

Rachel smiled at him "Well, I'm going there with Finn, so I can just bring you back with me afterwards. I was thinking of leaving around that time too."

Blaine honestly didn't have the energy to fake a smile, so he just nodded before walking away and grabbing Kurt's hand as they made their way out of the room.

They got to Kurt's car and drove the Hudson-Hummel house, holding hands but not speaking, and beating Finn and Rachel there.

They stepped inside the house and walked into the living room. Blaine sat down on the couch and Kurt put The Sound of Music in the DVD player before taking a seat beside Blaine, and pulling a blanket over them. Neither one of them bothered to turn on the lights.

As the movie started, Kurt instinctively cuddled into Blaine's side, and Blaine wrapped and arm around Kurt's waist, the other toyed with Kurt's fingers.

About five minutes in, Finn and Rachel burst in the door, took one look at the boys and went upstairs without bothering to say hello. They probably wouldn't've noticed if they did.

A few minutes after they went upstairs, Kurt asked the question that had been looming over their heads "Do you want to talk about it?"

"Not really." Blaine admitted. Kurt kissed his cheek and Blaine knew that he should be telling him. He was in love with Kurt, and he also knew it was tearing Kurt apart that Blaine seemed so broken. So he started talking.

Blaine told him about his confession at dinner, his parent's reactions, bumping into Rachel at the pharmacy, her dads letting him stay without question, having to take antidepressants, which Kurt knew he was ashamed he had to take. He was able to get through it with only a few tears falling.

"And this morning, Leroy was so kind, and I just watched him and Rachel interact so easily, and I thought about you and your dad, and even Finn and your dad, and isn't that what's it suppose to be like?" he asked, tears falling from his eyes "Aren't your parents suppose to love you unconditionally; love you no matter what you do, or wh-who you are?"

More tears fell and Kurt nodded, barely containing his own. "And I've seen them like that; the way they act with Cooper; the way parents are suppose to act and I know I must be the problem. I mean, what else would it be? What's so wrong with me that my own parents can't stand me?" he asked desperately.

"Nothing," Kurt whispers fervently. "Nothing is wrong with you baby, you are absolutely amazing." he promised him.

"That's getting pretty hard to believe." he mumbled in response.

Kurt pressed his lips to Blaine again, tasting his salty tears, wishing he could comfort Blaine in his time of need the way he's always able to when Kurt's unhappy.

Blaine kissed Kurt back, finding a sort of solace in Kurt's familiar, soft lips. Neither Blaine nor Kurt pulled back immediately, or even quickly, both of them just enjoying each other. Blaine pulled back first, but so little that their noses were touching "I love you." he breathed against Kurt's lips.

Kurt quickly whispered "I love you too." before attaching his lips to Blaine's again, pushing him back against the armrest as he kissed him tenderly. Kurt didn't want him thinking that he was taking advantage of him in his time of weakness, or that he was doing this because he wanted the physical reaction, but that he was doing this because he loved him.

After a few minutes, Kurt felt Blaine's lips begin to lose intensity, and his kisses became sloppy. Kurt pulled back and saw Blaine's eyelids dropping and he chuckled.

"'M tired, Kurt." Blaine whispered, his words coming out slightly slurred.

Kurt smiled and kissed Blaine lightly on the lips once more "Then go to sleep baby, I know you didn't get any last night."

"How'd you know that?" he asked sounding awestruck in his sleep deprivation, and apparently forgetting mentioning it to Mr. Shue.

Kurt giggled and kissed the tip of Blaine's nose "I'm magic." he whispered.

Blaine's eyelids fluttered "Yeah, you're magic." he mumbled.

Kurt chuckled and led Blaine's head down, so it was resting on his lap, and kissed his temple as Blaine almost immediately fell asleep.

Blaine squirmed for a moment so was comfortably laying down on the couch, his head resting in Kurt's lap. Kurt pulled the blanket back over his boyfriend and took his glasses off for him. He continued watching the movie, absently running his fingers through Blaine's hair as he snored lightly.

Kurt thought the way Blaine slept was honestly one of the cutest things he'd ever seen; he curled himself into a ball, slept with his eyelids lightly closed, his mouth slightly open, and his hand latched onto anything near him; stuffed animals, a pillow, a pile of his blanket. This time he'd opted for Kurt's leg.

He continued to run his fingers through Blaine's surprisingly soft hair for a while, letting him sleep when he heard his dad get home.

He looked up and saw his dad and Carole (he must've picked her up from work on his way home from the shop) step into the kitchen.

Carole smiled fondly at the boys cuddled up in the living room, and walked in, still in her nurse outfit.

"Hey Kurt," she greeted him as Burt walked in, beer in hand. She ran her hand through Blaine's hair and noticed his eyes. Red, puffy, and his cheeks were stained with tears.

"Oh honey, what's wrong with him?" she asked. Burt peered over see what she was talking.

Kurt sighed "He had a pretty emotional day." he informed them quietly. He didn't think it would possibly wake Blaine, since he was clocked out, but he kept his voice low so Finn or Rachel upstairs wouldn't hear him.

Burt raised his eyebrows for an elaboration and Kurt took a deep breath before saying lowly "His parents kicked him out last night."

Carole's mouth went agape with shock, and Burt's glance softened. "How is he holding up?" she asked.

Kurt frowned at his boyfriend's sleeping form "Well, Rachel and her dads found him at CVS last night and insisted he stay with them. Rachel told me it was a standing offer as long as he needed it. Her dads already love him." he said, smiling at Blaine; even at his worst, people loved him.

"He told me everything his parents said, and honestly, I'm surprised he even made it through the day." he admitted sadly "He told them at dinner last night that we were dating, and they freaked out. Well, his dad freaked out. He cursed him out and gave him fifteen minutes to pack and get out and his mom just watched it happen.

"So he stayed with the Berry's, and he spent basically the whole night blaming himself for what happened. That didn't help his insomnia, and he said that he had to go back on his antidepressants this morning." he said, looking back up at his dad to see him looking murderous, whereas Carole looked close to tears.

"And of course, he thinks there's something wrong with him, which is why his parents are like this, after seeing how you are with me and how Rachel's dads are, and even how his parents are with his brother. He won't admit how much he's struggling, but I can see this is tearing him apart."

Burt cursed under his breath "I should go give those Anderson's a piece of my mind." he muttered darkly.

Carole put a warning hand on his arm and looked back at Kurt "I thought he'd come out to his parents years ago."

Kurt nodded "He did, but they refused to believe it's anything other than a rebellious stage, and they just, lost it when they learned he was acting on it."

Carole looked horrified as she listened to Kurt, and she ran her hand through Blaine's hair again. "Do you think he's going to be alright?" she asked.

"Eventually." Kurt said "For now though, we're just going to have to take it one step at a time."

Carole looked close to tears and she stood up and said "I should start dinner." before going into the kitchen.

Burt watched Kurt play with his boyfriend's hair and he said "Kurt, take care of him, alright?"

Kurt nodded immediately and Burt sighed. "He's a good kid. It sucks he has to go through this."

Kurt nodded "But he'll be okay. He's a fighter." he said.

Burt nodded "So he's blaming himself?" Kurt nodded "How long has he been on antidepressants?"

Kurt sighed "Since around the time he came out. Basically after the Sadie Hawkins dance. Same with his insomnia. And he was able to stop taking them over the summer, but he just couldn't take it this morning. I know he's ashamed that he had to."

Burt didn't say anything for a moment. "He's welcome here anytime, okay kid?"

Kurt allowed a small smile "Thanks Dad." Burt nodded and left the room for the kitchen and turned around the see Kurt kiss the side of Blaine's head, and he was glad, for both their sakes that they found each other.


End file.
